


Lavender

by scarletchidori



Series: NejiWeek2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, mentions of team gai, neji and hinata bonding because is what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: They sit among the flowers, and while Hinata picks flowers, Neji watches the sky. Looking at the sky, he feels free.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji
Series: NejiWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Lavender x | Relax
> 
> I guess this could be considered "two prompts into one", but I kinda like it.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

After the Chunin exams, and the consequent punishment for what he did to Hinata, Neji tried with everything he had to form a bond with her. Of course, it was constantly watched by her father, or other members of the Clan when they were away from the house, but the only one who wasn’t scared of him was Hinata herself.

“Would you like to come with me, brother Neji?”, she asks shyly as always, but he noticed that her smile is more and more secure everyday.

  
First she would smile at him with insecurity, not knowing who he might react.

“I don’t know… can I?”, he asks insecure.

“Sure,” she nods “I asked you after all.”

“Then okay.”

They walk side by side, her shoulder brushing his. How can this girl stay so close to him? He asks himself. He hurt her, almost killed her, and yet she isn’t scared of him. She isn’t mad at him. She just smiles, and enjoys spending her time with him. 

“Where are we going?”

“To my favorite place,” she whispers looking around with a smile “It’s a secret, okay?”

“Okay,” he nods with a weak smile.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

She takes his hand in hers, and hooks her pinky finger to his.

“Pinky promise.”

“Do people do that?”, Neji asks genuinely curiously.

“Yes,” she replies immediately “Well… I do, at least.”

They walk for a long time. Sometimes Hinata will tell something about her friends, Shino and Kiba, other times she talks about what she loves to do. She wants her brother Neji to know her, and she wants Neji to tell her something about himself.

“How’s Lee?”, she asks.

“Good,” Neji replies “He still needs to rest and take his medicine, but he’s feeling better and better. He began talking about youth.”

“Youth?”

  
“The power of youth,” he says smiling at her “Gai-sensei says that we all have ‘the power of youth’, and that we just don’t know it.”

Hinata smiles “I like that, and Tenten?”

“What about her?”, he asks, and he can’t help it but his voice is filled with affection, and Hinata is the type of person who catches the smallest details.

“Is she like Lee?”

“Thank Goodness no,” he replies “She’s my friend.”

Hinata looks at Neji while he’s talking about Tenten. He cares about Tenten, he cares about her very much.

“We have arrived,” Hinata says “Are you ready?”

“Sure,” he nods.

Hinata is certain that someone from the clan is watching them now, and they would never leave her alone with him. But they must understand that he has changed a lot, and that in many ways the clan itself was the reason for his suffering (and hers too).

“This is my favorite place,” she says “And I’d like to share it with you.”

Neji’s eyes widened in amazement. He has never seen this place, ever. There are beautiful flowers.

  
“Nice, isn’t it?”, she asks with her usual sweet smile “I particularly like lavender.”

  
They sit among the flowers, and while Hinata picks flowers, Neji watches the sky. Looking at the sky, he feels free. Although his chains have broken, he would lie to himself if he said he still doesn’t feel trapped from time to time. 

“Do you know what lavender means?”, Hinata asks suddenly.

“No,” he replies sincerely.

He never stopped himself to think about their meaning, even thought he is aware that every flower has one.

  
“It represents purity, silence, devotion, serenity, grace and calmness.”

“I see.”

“I’ve always associated you with this flower, you know?”

“Why?”

“I guess… because of our eyes,” she says “They have a small tinge of lavender, and I don’t know why… but its meaning seems to speak of you.”

“Now close your eyes.”

He does what Hinata asks him without thinking too much about it. He feels something light on his head, and when he opens his eyes Hinata is holding a flower crown in her hands.

“One for you,” she says pointing to his head “And one for Tenten.”

“Thank you.”

  
They continue to sit among the flowers, and for once the division between the can becomes so thin that it ceases to exist.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
